When Cupid Goes On A Vacation
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Daya refuses to admit that he and Shreya are more than friends. However, Abhijeet is determined to make him realise the truth and decides to take some action. Will Daya and Shreya realise their feelings for one another when cupid is on a mini holiday? DaReya fluff. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This two shot is for Geet ShreyaAholic who wanted me to write a new DaReya OS :) Honestly I never thought I would write a new DaReya story again but anyway here it is ;)**

 **Reviews are love so keep them coming ;)**

* * *

 **When Cupid Goes On A Vacation  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

'Ye sach nahi hai Abhijeet. Shreya doesn't like me. I mean she likes me but as a friend.' said Daya.

'Pehle toh bolte the ki Shreya sirf colleague hai. Ab colleague se friend ban gayi. Achhi baat hai kuch improvement ho gayi hai' said Abhijeet smirking.

'Yaha sab log mere friends hai Abhijeet! Infact hum sab a family ki tarah hi hai CID me' said Daya.

'Nahi batana hai to mat batao. Lekin kam se kam mujhse toh jhooth mat bolo' said Abhijeet.

'Main jo bol raha hoon wohi sach hai Abhijeet. You know it!' said Daya.

When Abhijeet didn't answer, Daya asked, 'Waise ye subah se kya laga rakha hai tumne mere aur Shreya ke baare me?'

'Yaar maine na kal internet pe ek article padha. Wo padhte padhte mujhe ye realise hua ki Shreya aur tum usme barabar fit hote ho. Isliye bol raha hu tumhe' said Abhijeet.

'Kaunsa article?' asked Daya.

'Maine link bhej di hai tumhe tumhari email pe. Jaroor padhna. Phir hum kal baat karenge' said Abhijeet giving him a knowing smile.

'Abhi padhke bol deta hu tumhe' said Daya.

'Are yaar abhi mat padhna. ACP sir ko pata cha gaya na toh hum dono ko naukri se nikal denge' said Abhijeet.

'Sahi bol rahe ho boss. Waise Abhijeet, aaj Friday hai na?' asked Daya.

'Haan. Kyu?' asked Abhijeet.

'Mujhe aaj ek dost ki party me jaana tha. College ka friend hai mera. Abhi do mahine pehle Bombay shift hua hai. Pehle Ahmedabad me rehta tha' said Daya.

'Hmm. Party kis khushi me?' asked Abhijeet.

'Wedding anniversary ki party hai uski' said Daya. 'Waise toh mujhe jane ka bilkul bhi mann nahi hai'

'Kyu?'

'Hamesha dimag khata hai mera maine shaadi nahi ki na abhi tak isliye' said Daya.

Abhijeet laughed. 'Bata de usse jaldi hi shaadi ho jayegi'

'Abhijeet yaar... ab tu shuru mat hoja phirse.' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Main kuch nahi bolta' said Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya was so excited about the article which Abhijeet mentioned that he couldn't contain himself till he reached home. He gulped down his tea quickly and came upstairs to the bureau while others were still in the cafeteria.

The bureau was empty except one occupant - Shreya.

She was chatting with someone on the phone and smiled at Daya when she saw him coming.

Daya hastily turned on the computer and opened the link which Abhijeet had sent him.

 **"11 WAYS TO TELL WHETHER A GIRL LIKES YOU** **" the heading of then article said in all caps and bold.**

'Iss article me tum aur Shreya barabar fir hote ho' he remembered Abhijeet saying to him in the morning.

Piqued with curiosity, he srcolled the page down and began to read...

 **1\. She likes talking to you, always eager to have a conversation and stays engaged whenever you are indulged in one. Another important sign is she doesn't touch her phone when she is chatting with you.**

Daya thought about this. It made sense. She liked talking to him. She made it a point to talk to him. In fact he liked talking to her as well.

'But lot of girls like to talk to me. Abhijeet as well. We can talk on any damn topic for hours. But it certainly doesn't mean that Abhijeet had romantic feelings for me!' thought Daya. 'Yikes! Abhijeet I am straight, thank you very much' said Daya to himself.

 **2\. She laughs at your jokes no matter how lame they are.**

'Does that mean my jokes are lame? Abhijeet, you are so screwed!' Daya muttered angrily to himself.

 **3\. She acts as Damsel in Distress around you for example, pretending to be cold whenever you are around so you would offer her a jacket or pretending to be in lot of pain so that you would comfort her**.

'This was ridiculous!' thought Daya. 'Removing a bullet from that ghastly wound would have obviously been painful for her when she had been shot in Ahmedabad.'

And Daya was sure that she was certainly not acting as "Damsel in Distress" when she had been hurt during investigation of Matheran murder case.

 **4\. She blushes around you or plays with her hair. This could be an unconscious sign that she's imagining you playing with her hair.**

'That blushing does happen quite a lot of times' thought Daya.

 _'That happens all the time' his conscience voiced eagerly._

'She imagines me playing with her hair?!' Daya's eyes widened in shock. That's a bit too intimate and personal... though he wouldn't mind running his hands through her silky locks...

He gulped and continued reading:

 **5\. She talks about doing something in future with you. She hints that she would like to catch up a movie or a simple dinner and indirectly hints at what she likes.**

Dr Salunkhe's face popped in front of him after reading the fourth sign. Wait a minute - Dr Salunkhe?! It was that day when the CID team was brainstorming about how to cheer Dr Salunkhe up. It had something to do with his girlfriend's birthday... what exactly, he couldn't remember. But then Shreya had pulled out an amazing soulution out of thin air - _'Sir aap unhe candlelight dinner ke liye le jayein. Phir dekhiye unki narazgi kaise chutkiyo me door ho jayegi'_

And Daya was sure she had looked pointedly at him while saying that. She had blushed a lot too.

So she had been dropping a hint at that time that she would like to go out for candlelight dinner with him! But why did she have to be so ambigious? How was he supposed to deduce from her expressions that he ought to take her for candlelight dinner? Urgh! Women!

 **6\. She smiles at you whenever she catches your eye. It not at all fake but a genuine smile.**

'This was just plain stupid' thought Daya. Aren't you suppose to smile at a person you know when he catches your eye? It would be so rude if you didn't! Besides he had read somewhere that smiling and being happy is good for health too.

 **7\. She is nervous and shy around you. She looks away when you catch her looking at you**.

'Hmm... main ye abhi try kar sakta hoon' thought Daya.

Shreya didn't realise she was staring at Daya for so long. He was typing something on the computer while she stared shamelessly at him.

Oh, how she loved his stubble! Those muscular arms, his manly looks and - Daya's head turned and he caught her eye.

It was a simple look in the beginning but then he did a double take and looked at her again.

Shreya's face turned to a deep shade of red and she began to complete her vase report hastily.

The corners of his mouth twitched in surprised smile. 'Was the article stating the truth?' he wondered. He turned his attention back to the computer screen and checked the next point eagerly.

 **8\. Your friends or colleagues think that you two are more than friends.**

Daya agreed totally on this point but it was because of a misunderstanding created by Abhijeet. 'Ye sab to Abhijeet ki karname hai. Usne hi chalu kiya hai ye sab' thought Daya. He remembered his and Abhijeet's conversation a few days back...

 _'Tumne Shreya ke liye kuch liya ki nahi?' asked Abhijeet._

 _'Shreya ke liye kyu? Uske birthday ko to kafi waqt hai' he said._

 _"Ohhh accha! Birthday kab hai wo yaad hai!' said Abhijeet._

 _"Abhijeet jaisa tum soch rahe ho. waisa kuch bhi nahi hai', he said._

 _'Maine kab kaha waisa kuch hai!' said Abhijeet._

 ** _O-o-o-o_**

'Iss Abhijeet ko toh main chodunga nahi. Uksiwajah se mere juniors me mujhe taane marne lage hai aaj kal.' Daya whispered to himself remembering Freddy's indirect taunt very clearly...

 _'Kitne sanyog ki baat hai na sir. Aap aur Daya sir ki dosti ke saath saath ek aur cheez common hai', said Freddy to Abhijeet._

 _'Kounsi?' asked Abhijeet._

 _'Ek Shreya aap ke liye khaas hai. Aur ek Shreya Daya sir ke liye khaas hai', said Freddy glancing at dareya._

 _'Sahi keh rahe ho!' said Abhijeet laughing heartily._

 **O-o-o-o**

 **9\. She touches you - she lightly hits you are touches your clothing. Also, if your normal innocent touches like accidental brushing of fingertips or shoulders make her all tense and shy - she is totally into you!**

Daya hadn't really observed her expressions during such inmocent accidental touches and Shreya hadn't touched his clothes anytime.

He imagined how it would feel if she would fix his tie sometime or howher soft hand would feel on his chest sliding over his shirt...

Daya shook his head casting the awkward thoughts away. This damned article was making him think all this stupid things. She is just a friend. Just a friend... he kept repeating it over and over to himself.

 **10\. She gets jealous when she sees you with another girl. She may het mad at you or simply make an abrupt exit if she doesn't want to see you with someone else. She will try to make you jealous by flirting with other guys whenever you are around .**

Daya snorted. Jealous? Shreya had never exactly been mad at him when he spoke with others girls. And he had never felt himself getting jealous whenever Shreya hung out with Sachin or Pankaj or any other colleague for that matter. 'Abhijeet iss article ke chakkar me mujhe phasa raha hai' thought Daya.

 **11\. She kisses you.**

Daya stared at the sentence in bewilderment. He scrolled down and at the end of the page the writer of the article one last sentence -

 **... what explanation are you still searching for, dunderhead? SHE KISSES YOU. Isn't that self explanatory enough?**

'Huh!' Daya huffed and clicked the "X" sign.

'Darn the article!' he muttered just as he heard his colleagues coming up. He tried to convince himself that the article was clearly a dud though he couldn't help realising that most of the things it said were true. Apart from kissing, getting jealous and touching everything else was... he looked at Shreya. She was hurrying towards the exit.

'Aaj jaldi nikal rahi ho, Shreya?' he called.

'Haan sir. Actually mujhe ek party me jana hai' she said. 'Bas ACP sir ne bataya hua report khatam ho gaya toh ab nikal rahi hu'

'Oh! Mujhe bhi mere ek dost ke party me jana hai aaj. Main toh bhul hi gaya tha.' he said.

He saw her smile falter a bit. 'Umm.. kaun dost? Matlab Abhijeet sir bhi jaa rahe hai kya?' she asked.

'Abhijeet nahi jaanta usse' said Daya.

'Oh!' she said and then after a moment's pause she asked, 'College friend?'

'Haan, bohot purani dosti hai hamari' he said. 'Waise itne sawal kyu puch rahi ho mujhe?' he asked.

'Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai sir!' she said smiling sheepishly. 'Anywaybye sir. Main chalti hu. Kal milte hai bureau me. Enjoy your party' she said.

'You too' said Daya and waved to her just as Abhijeet entered the bureau.

'Oh, toh Shreya ke saath akele me waqt bitana tha isliye itni jaldi ho rahi thi upar jaane ki?' said Abhijeet.

'Bakwaas band kar yaar Abhijeet. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Waise main wo article padhne aaya tha' said Daya.

'Kya baat hai! Itni jaldi ho gayi jaane ki!' said Abhjieet.

'Abhijeet-' Daya began in a warning tone but Abhijeet said, 'Okay okay. Main kuch nahi bolunga. Lekin tu bata kya laga tujhe article padhne ke baad. Main jo keh raha tha tujhe subah wo sach hai na?'

'Kuch bhi sach nahi hai! Aur ainda aise bekar ke links mujhe mat bhejo. Ye sab to college ke ladke padhte hai Abhijeet hasi majak me. Aisa kuch sach nahi hota' said Daya.

'Arey ye kya baat hui? Dekho agar tum manne le liye tayar hi nahi ho toh phir baat karne me koi matlab hi nahi hai. Aur ye article fake nahi hai. Wo uska writer bohot hi famous love and relationshio expert hai. Usne radio pe bohot sare programmes bhi kiye hai' said Abhijeet.

'Accha? Tujhe bohot pata hai uske baare me?' said Daya.

'Yaar tu mujhe beech me mat le aa ab. Bureau me sab ko pata hai ki tumhare aur Shreya ke beech dosti se badhkar bhi kuch aur hai. Lekin tum ho ki manne ke liye tayar hi nahi ho. Tum wo points padho aur situation yaad karo. Thoda jor daalo apne dimag pe.' said Abhijeet.

'Aisa kuch hai hi nahi toh main kyu maanu tumhari baat? Aur mujhe iss sab baaton ke liye abhi time nahi hai. Mujhe party me jaana hai. Already late ho gaya hoon main' said Daya.

'Yaar Daya par meri baat to suno -'

'Bye Abhijeet. Kal milte hai'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vikram and Alia had organised a low key party where only close relatives and friends were invited. Still there were many people around.

When Shreya arrived, everyone had already gathered. She had got late due to a flat tyre and she requiring to take a cab instead.

She adjusted her dress when a familiar voice greeted her.

'Mujha laga tha criminals ke piche bhagte bhagte aap hume bhool gayi'

Shreya smiled looked at Vikram and Alia approaching her.

'Happy anniversary! Bohot accha lag rahe tum dono saath me' said Shreya.

'Thank you' said Alia.

'Uncle aur aunty kaise hai? Wo aate toh accha hota' said Vikram.

'Haan par wo toh Ahmedabad me hi hai. Dad ka waha pe hi kaam hota hai na. Par wo dono acche hai' said Shreya.

'Hmm thik hai. Late kaise ho gayi tum?' asked Alia.

'Bas puchna mat. Party me aana tha isliye jaldi bhi nikli thi main ghar se par yaha ate ate gadi puncture ho gayi. Phir can se aana pada' said Shreya.

'Accha thik hai... chalo andar... refreshments serve kiye hai' said Alia and she walked inside with them.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya surveyed the guests sipping a drink from his glass. He recognised a fair few faces and he had already spoken with all of them over the usual boring topics-

 _"How your job?"_

 _"Why aren't you married yet?!"_

 _"CID job sounds exciting. I wish I had been a dashing CID officer like you"_

Then he had greeted Vikram and Alia and offered them his best wishes. Vikram like usual had pestered him with questions about his love life, marriage. This time he had been shameless enough to ask him whether Daya had an active sex life. Daya had managed to ward him off threatening him about murdering him after the party.

So now, when he had no one else to talk to, his thoughts went back to his and Abhijeet's conversation about him and Shreya.

His mind's eye could picture Shreya clearly. She was a beautiful, young woman no doubt. She was brave officer too. And she did act strange around him sometimes and blushed a lot whenever he was around... he stared at the crowd of chattering and laughing guests... she has the curves in all right places too... wait a minute! What?

Daya stared at the two women standing exactly across him, in astonishment. Certainly his mind must be playing tricks on him maybe because he had been thinking too much about her - thanks to that blasted article which Abhijeet had given him.

One of them was Alia and the other one was - 'Shreya!'

Daya jumped at Vikram's sudden arrival.

'Shreya naam hai uska' said Vikram.

Daya swallowed. 'Toh t - tum bhi dekh sakte ho usse?' he asked uncertainly.

'Kya? Daya tumahara ye drink pakka pehla hi hai na?' asked Vikram laughing. 'Ya phir uski khoobsoorti ka nasha chad gaya!'

'Chup kar yaar!' said Daya feeling awkward.

'Shreya?' Daya said still unable to believe that she was here.

'Ha Shreya naam hai uska. Pasand aayi? Introduce karwa doon? She is single and ready to mingle' said Vikram slapping Daya on the back.

'Ready to mingle? Tujhe kaise pata?' said Daya irritably.

'Usne bola mujhe khudse' he lied watching Daya's face.

'Tum kaise jaante ho use?' asked Daya.

'Wo hamare pados me rehti thi Abhmedabad me' he said.

'I see' said Daya still watching her.

'Daya! Main to bhul hi gaya! Actually wo bhi CID me hi kaam karti hai!' said Vikram. 'Tum kaise nahi jaante usse?' said Vikram.

'Jaanta hoon' said Daya taking another swig from his glass.

'Kitne jaante ho?' asked Vikram excitedly.

'Itni excite hone ki koi jaroorat nahi hai. Sirf acquaintance hai. Kuch khaas nahi' said Daya. He didn't know why but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say to Vikram that he and Shreya were friends.

'Chal mere saath. Main tumhe acche se introduce kara deta hoon' said Vikram.

'Tu jaa...Maine shayad ek dost ko dekha abhi... main aata hu dus minute me' said Daya. 'Sameera!' he called.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya didn't know why but suddenly he was feeling happier seeing Shreya at the party.

The ringing of his cellphone punctuated his thoughts. It was Abhijeet.

'Daya yaar abhi naraz ho kya mujhse?' asked Abhijeet.

'Naraz kyu?' said Daya.

'Tu toh aise hi nikal gaye bureau se kuch bina bole.' said Abhijeet.

'Wo mujhe kafi late ho gaya tha party me jane ke liye isliye bina bataye nikal gaya. Main tumse gussa kaise ho sakta hoon?' said Daya.

'Haan wo toh hai. Toh phir kaise lag rahi party? Dost se batein hui ki nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Haa batein to ho gayi. Par usse aur guests bhi attend karne hai na. Ek college friend mili Sameera par ab wo bhi uske friend ke saath gayab ho gayi. Toh Abhi tak toh thoda bore ho raha tha par ab nahi hoga' said Daya staring at Shreya.

'Kyu? Aisa kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

'Shreya bhi hai party me' said Daya.

'What?!' Abhijeet said loudly.

'Haan wo mera dost Vikram uske pados me rehta tha Ahmedabad me.' said Daya.

'That's great news Daya. Ab dekh main jo bhi bol raha hoon wo dhyan se sun. Gussa mat hona. Ye party se accha mauka tumhe phir kabhi nahi milega. Aaj pata kiye bina wapas aana hi mat ki Shreya tujhe pasand karti hai ya nahi' said Abhijeet.

'Yaar tune mujhe phirse tera lecture sunane ke liye phone kiya hai? Maine kaha na tujhse subah ki hum sirf dost -'

'Dekh mera observation skill bohot jyada strong hai. Main jo tujhe bol raha hu wohi sach hai. Wo teri college friend Sameera teri kitni acchi friend hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Bohot acchi dost hai. Par kyu?' asked Daya.

'Great! Ab sun meri baat...' said Abhijeet.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Ye kya Shreya? Iss baar bhi tum akeli hi aayi ho? Mujhe laga apne husband ya atleast boyfriend ko saath le aaogi' said Alia.

'CID ki job hai meri. Romance karne ko time kaha milta hai' said Shreya.

'CID wale shaadi nahi karte aisa thodi hai? Koi CID wala hi kyu nahi dhoond leti?' said Alia.

'Wo-'

'Hey Shreya! Tumhare liye ek surprise hai. Ek aur CID officer hai yaha par. Wo toh kehta hai ki wo tumhe jaanta hai' said Vikram joining them.

'Really? Kaun hai wo?' she asked.

Ignoring her question, Vikram said, 'Tumhare baare me puch raha tha mujhe. Lagta hai uska dil aa gaya tum pe. Waise wo bhi dikhne me handsome hai aur unmarried hai'

'Ho gaye tum chalu phirse! Batao toh sahi ki woh hai kaun' said Shreya.

'Wo dekho hamare ekdam opposite khada hai' said Vikram.

Shreya turned to look at the person Vikram was pointing and her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

It couldn't be... Daya sir?

Shreya glanced at him once more and he threw her a flirty grin, tipping his drink glass in her direction. Then he turned his attention to a pretty looking girl standing right next to him.

'How dare he!' Shreya muttered under her breath.

'Kya kaha?' asked Vikram.

'Kuch nahi' said Shreya angrily.

'Daya naam hai uska. Wo keh raha tha ki usne sirf tumhe dekha hai par itni acchi mulakat nahi hai' said Vikram.

'Kya?' Shreya said in a loud voice causing a few people in their vicinity to look at them.

Shreya stared at him and he gave her a tiny wink. Fine! The two could play this game.

Vikram waved at Daya and signalled him to come towards them. But Daya got a call and he turned away from the to answer it.

'Maine kaha usse ki main tum dono ko acche se introduce karwa deta hoon. Aane do usse' said Vikram.

Meanwhile Alia was called by a friend so she and Vikram went to meet them, leaving Shreya alone.

Shreya placed her empty glass in the used glasses box and turned to look at Daya. He and his friend were nowhere to be seen. She searched through the crowds looking for him when suddenly, she felt a hand rest on the small of her back.

Her pulse jumped in her throat as Daya appeared next to her followed by his female friend. 'Mujhe dhoond rahi thi?' he whispered.

'Nahi toh' she said eyeing the girl next to him.

Daya smirked at her sudden nervousness and decided to tease her some more. 'Mujhe pata nahi tha tum yaha anewali ho. Warna mere saath le jata tumhe' he breathed in her ear.

Shreya didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why was he behaving so weird? Who was this friend of his? And why was her body reacting to his simplest gestures and words?

Before Shreya could answer, Vikram was back.

'Ye lo aa gaya! Ajeeb baat hai tum dono CID me hote hue ek dusre ko kaise nahi jaante? Alag department me ho kya dono? Atleast naam toh jaante ho na? Aur Daya tum Sameera ko kaise jaante ho?' he asked.

'Haan naam toh jaante hai hum ek dusre ka. Jaante nahi aisa nahi hai. Kaam ke silsile me mulakat hoti rehti hai kabhi kabhi' said Daya trying to keep a straight face.

'Daya aur meri bohot purani dosti hai Vikram' said Sameera smiling.

Vikram let out a low whistle. 'I see. Tumhari aur Sameera ki gehri dosti ke baare me tumne kabhi jikr nahi kiya Daya'

'Bhool gaya...' said Daya eyeing Shreya, who appeared to be squirming in her seat.

'Bhool gaye...hmmm...' said Vikram.

'Ye Daya bhi ekdum tumhari tarah hi hai Shreya. Shaadi karna hi nahi chahta!' said Vikram.

'Yaar tune khudki anniversary party ko bulaya hai hume ya hume shaadi ki liye convince karne? Jab se aaya hu tabse meri shaadi ke piche pade ho' said Daya.

'Tu saal bhar me milta kaha hai? Toh teri shaadi ki baat abhi karni padegi' said Vikram.

'Meri shaadi ki umar ho gayi par mere khayal se Shreya ki age perfect hai abhi shaadi ke liye toh hum usse shuruwat karte hai. Usse puche toh sahi usse kaisa ladka pasand hai' said Daya, trying not to laugh as Shreya shot an angry look towards him.

'Main kuch nahi batane wali' said Shreya haughtily.

'Oh Daya please! Kisne kaha tumhari shaadi ki umar nikal gayi? Mera opinion pucho toh mujhe lagta hai tum abhi bhi bohot dashing, young aur handsome dikhte ho' said Sameera interrupting them.

'Itni taarif bhi mat karo yaar meri! Tum toh mujhe sharminda hi kar rahi ho' Daya joked.

Sameera and Daya shared a hearty laugh.

Shreya couldn't explain the sudden jealousy which had started to rise inside her. She found Sameera extremely stupid. And she was amazed at Daya's behaviour. Around her he would always act reserved and quiet. She had never seen this carefree and relaxed side of him. Maybe Sameera had that effect on him... huh! She wasn't liking it. She wasn't liking it at all!

'Sameera I have noticed ki tumhari bhi shaadi nahi hui hai abhi tak' said Vikram.

'Lo! Shuru ho gaya ye wapas' said Daya.

'Koi sahi ladka mila hi nahi jo mere saath compatible ho' said Sameera simply.

'Thike chalo batao tumhe kaisa ladka pasand hai? Main dhoond lata hu ladka tumhare liye' said Daya.

'Main bas abhi aaya. Tum log lage raho' said Vikram excusing himself and leaving Shreya alone with Daya and Sameera.

Daya pulled a chair and the three of them sat down around the same table.

'Waise tum dono ko formally introduce kara deta hoon' said Daya looking at Shreya. 'Ye Sameera hai, meri college ki dost. Aur Sameera ye Shreya hai meri friend aur colleague'

Shreya muttered a weak 'hi' still aware of Daya's gaze upon her. Apparantly Sameera noticed too for she coughed slightly to get Daya's attention back upon herself.

Daya smiled at Shreya before turning to look at Sameera.

Shreya's cheeks started to burn under his gaze and so she took a long gulp of her drink.

'So back to my question, what do you find attractive in a man?' Daya asked Sameera.

'Ummm... let me think... okay bohot simple demand hai meri... He should be someone with whom I can talk freely, who actually listens to me... who can make me laugh, blah blah blah...' said Sameera.

'Accha, I see' said Daya locking his eyes once again with Shreya. 'How am I doing then? he asked Sameera pulling his chair more closer to Shreya however.

'Daya please flirt karna band karo' said Sameera laughing.

'Main kaha flirt kar raha hoon? Main direct sawal puch raha hoon' he said looking at Sameera.

At the same time, under the table he gently rubbed his thumb over Shreya's knuckles.

Shreya almost choked on her drink. It was totally unexpected. One simple touch was sending sensation through her limbs. Gosh! What was wrong with her?

Her mouth went dry and her heart beats doubled as he continued to gently rub his thumb over her hand.

Handcuffs! Shreya remembered them being handcuffed during one case long time back... it was the same feeling when their hands had touched that time... this time maybe it was much more intense...

She blushed and snatched back her hand from his grasp. Sameera continued to babble not paying slightest attention in their direction.

'Excuse me' said Shreya suddenly which at last caught Sameera's attention. 'Bohot late ho gaya hai. Main chalti hu'

'Are khana toh khake jao' said Daya.

'Nahi! Mujhe abhi jaana hai. Aap enjoy kijiye na. Purani dost jo mili hai itne saalo baad' said Shreya coldly.

'Sahi kaha tumne Shreya. Ye toh milta hi nahi. Har waqt criminals ke piche bhagta rehta hai. Chodungi nahi aaj main tumhe Daya' said Sameera.

Shreya gave her a fake smile. 'Bilkul mat chodna. Bohot baatein pending hogi. Main chalti hu' she said.

'Haan main tumse rukne ke liye kehti but tum bore ho jaogi. Tumhare sir ke college life ke baare me tumhe kya pata hoga waise bhi - ouch!' said Sameera as Daya kicked her lightly under the table in order to make her stop.

Shreya was too angry to notice anything else. 'Haan!' she said acidly. 'Mujhe kya pata hoga aur frankly mujhe koi interest bhi nahi hai. Main Alia aur Vikram se mil leti hoon aur phir nikalti hoon' said Shreya.

'Okay. Bye Shreya! Accha laga tu se milke. Phir kabhi hum jaroor milenge' said Sameera.

'Oh, sure' said Shreya and she left them without a backward glance at Daya.

Once Shreya was out of earshot, Daya turned to Sameera, 'Kitni overacting kar leti ho yaar! Dekha kitna mood off ho gaya uska. Sirf thoda sa jealous karne ke liye bola tha maine tumhe'

'Main bohot enjoy kar rahi thi usko pareshan dekhte hue. Jealousy toh uske chehre pe saaf saaf dikh rahi thi. Waise tumhari item bohot hi beautiful hai! Lucky you! And the best part is that she is totally into you!' said Sameera excitedly.

'Oye item mat bula usse' said Daya feigning anger.

'Itni fikr! Aur dil ki baat batane me itni der' said Sameera.

'Aaj tak ehsaas hi nahi hua ki ye sab hum dono ke beech jo ho raha hai wo pyar hai. Aaj Abhijeet ne wo article mujhe padhne ke liye diya aur uske baad main sochne laga. Phir socha ki kuch experiment karke dekh lete hai' said Daya.

'Toh conclusion kya aaya experiment ka? Did the cupid stike?' asked Sameera.

'Yes it did!' said Daya. 'I suppose it was on a vacation but now it's back'

'Toh wait kiska wait kar rahe ho? Jao uske paas aur bata do usse. Chali jayegi wo' said Sameera.

'Haan haan jata hoon' said Daya getting up hastily. 'Main thik toh dikh raha hoon na?'

'Haan baba, kisi hero se kam nahi lag rahe ho! Jao ab jaldi' Sameera urged him.

'Hero?! Ab tum meri taang kheech rahi ho! Come on yaar I am already nervous' said Daya.

'Are yaar ye waqt nervous hone ka nahi hai. Aur uske liye tum kisi hero se kam nahi ho!' said Sameera.

'Okay okay bye! Baad me call karta hoon! Thank you yaar, aaj tum nahi hoti toh ye kabhi nahi ho pata' said Daya and rushed towards the hall exit.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya was waiting for a cab to come along trying to control angry tears which were bubbling inside her.

'Samajhte kya hai apne aap ko! Huh! Main bhi kitni pagal hoon! Kya kya sapne dekhe the! Galti toh meri hi hai. Mujhe kyu takleef ho rahi hai lekin? Mujhe kuch fark nahi padta' she was muttering to herself when she felt someone grab her arm.

She turned and found herself face to face with Daya.

'Kya hai?' she shouted at him.

'Yaha kya kar rahi ho?' he asked.

'Ghar jana hai mujhe. Cab ke liye wait kar rahi hoon' she said.

'Itni raat ko akele kyu jaa rahi ho? Pehle batati na mujhe ki gadi nahi hai tumhare paas. Chalo main drop kar deta -'

'No thank you. Main khud chali jaungi. Isse jyada late night akele travel kiya hai maine. I am not scared. Aap jayein na... aapki dost akeli baithi hogi' said Shreya rudely.

'Dekho mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai. Uske baad chali jaana' said Daya.

'Kal baat karenge bureau me. Mujhe abhi late ho raha hai. Chodo mujhe' she said.

'Mujhse baat kiye bina tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho' said Daya.

'Ye kya jabardasti hai -'

'Shhhhh' said Daya placing his finger on her lips, making her shudder.

'Dekho sab points cover hue ya nahi' said Daya.

'Points? Kaise points?' she questioned.

'Suno dhyan se...talking, laughing at jokes, damsel in distress... wo rehne do... phir blushing, smiling, hints for going on a date, shy or nervous, friends suspect that you are a couple... haha... wo toh almost confirm hi hai... accidental touch, jealousy and finally point abhi baki hai... par koi baat nahi woh kuch der me tick ho jayega' said Daya smiling at her.

'What?' Shreya asked looking baffled.

'Sab explain karta hoon... dekho abhi tak hum ek samajhte the ki hum dono sirf acche dost hai-'

'Correction... aisa sirf main maanti hoon. Aap nahi. Abhi party main toh aapne sabse bola ki main aapki colleague hoon friend nahi... sharam aati hai kya aapko mujhe dost kehte hue?' said Shreya.

'Shut up! Bakwaas band karo. Woh toh bas maine tumhe pareshan karne ke liye kaha tha... but the point is abhi tak hum dono ek dusre ko sirf acche dost maante the. Lekin aaj subah Abhijeet ne mujhe ek article padhne ke liye diya aur uske baad maine party me bhi bohot kuch observe kiya' said Daya.

'Kaunsa article aur kya observe kiya aapne?' she asked.

'Padho ye article. Tumhe khud hi jawab mil jayega' said Daya giving her his cellphone.

Shreya read the article on his email silently for next ten minutes. When she was finished, she looked extremely shy and flushed.

'Well kya lagta hai tumhe? Kya tum bhi wahi soch rahi ho jo main soch raha hu?' asked Daya.

'Kya?' said Shreya, looking at him.

'We are not just friends anymore... mujhe abhi ye ehsaas hua hai' said Daya.

'I - I don't think so' she mumbled.

'Okay then' said Daya moving so close to her that they were merely inches apart.

'What are you doing, Daya?' she whispered.

Wow! His name felt so good on her lips.

'Ending our friendship' said Daya and the next instant his lips were on hers.

He felt her body tremble in his arms. His own heart was pounding rapidly. Damn! This was easy! He felt elated. He should have done this long back!

His arms went around her waist while her hands entangled in his hair. She heart was racing. She couldn't believe Daya was kissing her. It almost felt like a dream. When the broke the kiss due to shortage of oxygen, Shreya rushed into his arms, due to shyness.

They simply held each for several long minutes, enjoying the thrilling moment.

'I love you' Daya said kissing her head.

'I love you too Daya! I can't believe that this is actually happening. Ye sab ek sapna toh nahi' said Shreya.

'Ye sapna nahi sach hai. Tum kaho phirse ek baar yakeen dila du?' he asked staring naughtily at her.

'Shut up! Hum party me hai' she said slapping his shoulder playfully.

'Ab toh chalogi na mere saath?' he asked her.

'Haan... par wo... wo Sameera?' said Shreya.

'Woh! Woh kuch nahi kahegi! Uska aur mera hi toh plan tha tumhe jealous karne ka' said Daya laughing heartily.

'What?' said Shreya, sounding shocked.

'Haan, sahi suna tumne...chalo baitho ca me... badi lambi story hai... on the way batata hoon' he said putting a comforting arm around her.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
